


A Team Plans Rey's Way Into a Certain Pilot's Heart

by theprinceofdorkness



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, fluff leadup, rey is easily flustered when it comes to her beloved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprinceofdorkness/pseuds/theprinceofdorkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out there's more to the coincidence that Rey rhymes with Gay than originally thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Team Plans Rey's Way Into a Certain Pilot's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first public fic, so please tell me what you think! If it gets okay reviews I'll post another chapter soon, but please leave a comment and tell me what you thought!

Poe Dameron wasn’t an idiot. He could see pretty clearly when someone he knew had fallen for someone, and in this case it was more a matter of watching something incredibly awkward but beautiful unfold. Poe could see it in Jessika’s eyes when she was talking to a certain Jedi. He could see the admiration, awe, and (most importantly) the love she felt for the oblivious Rey. 

Poe wasn’t the only one who had noticed this. General Leia Organa had taken an interest in the budding relationship as well, and the two of them privately shared a betting pool about which would confess first, for while Jessika’s feelings were clear in her eyes, Rey’s were identified in her behavior. It was clear from the way she talked excitedly about Jess’ flying as if it was a work of art, and the way a dazzling smile was permanently on her face when she saw the pilot. 

Leia figured it would end up being Jess who confessed first, simply because she didn’t think Rey knew the first thing about being in love. Poe had high hopes for the Jedi trainee’s spirit. The shared affection was noticed by Finn when he woke up, and he and Poe giggled about it together as if they were a pair of schoolgirls. 

The general knew it was time to take matters into her own hands, and that she needed help to do it. She gathered Poe, Finn, and Rey into her personal quarters for an ‘emergency meeting concerning the three of them’. When all four of them were alone, she spoke. “Thank you all for being here on this fine day. I’m sure you’re all dying to know why you’re here, so I’ll get right to it,” She turned to Rey. “Rey, you and Jessika are very clearly in love with each other, and the tension between you both is killing us all. Poe and Finn here agree with me.” Poe nodded sheepishly, and Finn winked. Rey blinked, and opened and closed her mouth, evidently shocked.

Poe stepped forward, grinning. “I believe what the general was leading up to was that we’re here to help you get in her pants,” He gave a suggestive wink to the Jedi, making her face turn a shade of red similar to Kylo Ren’s lightsaber. 

Rey stammered out, “Wh-what do you- I- how did- why do you want to help me?” 

Poe’s eyes sparkled. “Because we all love seeing two of our strongest fighters get together. It’s all we’ve been able to do not to break out in a clichè musical number, if I’m being honest.” Finn made a noise of agreement. Leia nodded. Rey covered her face with her hands. 

After a few minutes, she took a deep breath and clearly (if not a bit quietly) said, “What do I need to do to…. Poe, how did you put it? Get into her pants?” Poe grinned, and began to speak before being shushed by Leia, who retrieved a datapad and stylus and began making a plan. Rey wasn’t quite sure what she had signed up for.


End file.
